Rocky's Stories: How It All Began (Story 1)
by SwaggyT30
Summary: This Is The Story Of How Rocky Became Part Of An Elite Force Called The Paw Patrol. (This Is My First Story I Will Continue Chapters With This Story And I'll Publish More Stories)


???: Rocky...Wake Up Your Destiny Awaits You...Rocky Wake Up

Rocky Wakes Up From The Weird Dream

Rocky: (Sleepy Voice) Who's Voice Was That?

(Rocky Was Only About 13 Years Old And Was In A Abusive Ghetto Pound)

Rocky: Well Here's Goes Another Day Of Never Being Adopted By A Caring Owner

???: None Of Us Ever Will Either You Know

(Said A Mixed Breed Dog Across Rocky's Cage Named Charlie)

Charlie: We're Mixed Breeds, And No-One Want's A Mixed Breed Because We're Different From Just Your "Averge Joe" Dog

Rocky: C'mon We're Special I Know Some People Out There Can See It Too!

Rocky Then Takes A Look At Every Other Dog's Cages, He Saw Every Dog Had A Sad Depressing Dead Look On Them

Rocky Then Had A Concerning Look On Him

Rocky: There's Gotta Be Someone...

Rocky Then Turned To A IPod He Found During Play Time Or 1 Hour Of Being Free As Every Other Dog Called It

He Then Played The Song Called Average Joe By Kendrick Lamar*

(The Volume Only Loud Enough For Him To Hear)

(As The Morning Went By It Was Now Lunch Time Instead Of Eating In There Cages They We're All Led To A Large Room With Bowls With There Name On It)

Rocky Was Eating And Talking With Charlie

Charlie: *Sigh*

Rocky: What's Wrong Bro?

Charlie: We're Dead...

Rocky: C'mon Don't Be Like That I'll Get Us Outta Here...All Of Us

Charlie: Dude That's Imposs-

Rocky: I'll Get Us Outta Here I Promise

Charlie: *Sigh* If You Promise

(Play Time Then Came)

(Rocky And Charlie We're Sitting Under A Healthy Nice Looking Tree Until Rocky Noticed A Female Dog Being Picked On By 2 Other Mixed's)

Rocky Rushed Towards Them While Charlie Followed

Rocky: Hey Niko And Rook You Should Just Go Back To You're Friends

Niko: Oh Look Rook The Runt Is Threatening Us

Rook: Haha Kids Got Guts

Charlie: Uhh Rocky...

Rocky Then Death Stared Niko In The Eye

Niko: C'mon Rook He's Not Worth It

Rook: Heh

The Two Then Walked Away

Charlie: Phew

???: Thanks You Two They We're Really Bugging Me

Rocky: Don't Mention It...Hey Are You New?

???: Yeah My Name's Sarah

Rocky: Well Sarah You Have Made And Friends Yet?

Sarah: Umm No I'm Sorta Alone.

Charlie: Well Not Anymore

Sarah: You'll Let Me Hang With You Guys?

Rocky: Sure!

Sarah: Thanks!

(Bath Time Then Came)

Rocky Was Not So Himself When It Comes Around This Time

Sarah Whispering To Rocky

Sarah: What's Wrong?

Rocky: I Don't Wanna Talk About It...

Sarah: Please I Won't Tell

Rocky: Well One Day I Was Refusing An Order From One Of The Workers And They Took Me To A Dark Room I Was Freaking Out And Splash They Threw Me In Water Two Of Them We're Strangling Me In It Suffocating Me I Survived And Now Everytime I Enter That Water I Get A Flash Back...

Sarah: I'm So Sorry

(Weeks Then Went By The Three Became Very Very Close)

(Play Time)

Charlie: Guys We Only Got One Week Of Living...Sunday Is When We Get Put Down And They're Not Giving Needles...They're Giving Bullets

Sarah: I...Thought...No It Can't Be

Charlie: Well Rocky What Are We Doing? What's Gonna Happen?

Rocky: I Don't Know...

(Saturday)

(Rocky Was Scared He Had To Accept It And Was Over He Never Got To See His Parents, Have A Owner, But...He Had Friends He Will Remember In The Afterlife)

Rocky Was About To Break Down

(Until)

Bang*

The Door Then Unlocked And The Door Creaked Open A Bit

???: What The Fuck!

???: This Our Territory Fool!

Rocky Then Saw One Of The Workers Body Through The Doors Creak

Bang

The Door Fully Opened The Owner Of The Pound Fell To The Ground

Rocky Saw A Man Holding A Gun With A Bandanna Over His Face

4 More Came In Opening Everyone's Cages

Rocky Then Was Set Free And Ran To The Other Side Of The Room Were The Dogs Were Going Through A Two Door Exit

Rocky Met Up With Charlie And Sarah

Rocky: What's Going On??

Charlie: Gang Invasion

Rocky: Gang Inva-

Bang Bang Bang

Bang Bang

Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang

Charlie And Sarah We're Hit

Charlie And Sarah: Go Rocky!! We'll Only Slow You Down

Shots We're Being Fired From Both Gangs At Each Other, Some Dogs We're Being Hit, Some Others Escaped

Rocky: No!!! I Can't Leave You Two, You Guys Mean Everything To Me!!

Charlie: Go We'll Be Okay As Long As We Know You'll Be Safe...

Charlie And Sarah Smiled At Rocky

Rocky: I Love You Guys

Charlie And Sarah: We Love You Too

Rocky Then Turned Around, Two Bullets Passed By His Head And He Knew Were They Ended Up

Rocky Began To Cry While Running Across The Yard

Just Before He Got Away A Member Of The Invading Gang Snatched Him

Rocky Was Knocked Out

Rocky Woke Up In A Semi That Had Bullet Hole In His Sight And Looked Though It, It Was Morning In A Street With Houses That Looked Very Ghetto

Rocky Fell Asleep Again


End file.
